Brat Into Beauty
by Lady Starra
Summary: Another T&P fic! =D It's a short story of Trunks' thoughts on Pan, and how he's beginning to realize how beautiful and grown up she has become, and that his big-brother feelings towards her may be turning into something more. Short, sweet and to the poin


Brat Into Beauty  
By Lady Starra  
Rating: PG  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. (isn't it obvious??) It all   
belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Hey all! Another T&P fic is on the loose...heh heh. I am still working on   
chapter 4 of Mysterious Beauty, I'm trying to write a fight scene (well, it's   
actually more of a sparring scene) and it's a little difficult for me. I also   
just got back from a week long vacation so I didn't get to spend a lot of   
time writing. I kinda wrote this on a whim, but hopefully this will tide you   
over until I'm done with MB4. It's in Trunks' POV, short, sweet, and to the   
point. Enjoy. =D  
  
  
  
I look at her from across the room in complete awe. She's wearing a long,  
blue velvet gown, that only brings out the color in her sapphire eyes, that   
are glittering below the lights of the crystal chandiliers. Her long, dark   
hair, which she has grown out over the last couple of years, is done halfway   
up in a braid around her head, the rest of it flowing over her sleek   
shoulders. Her pale skin, though not too pale, is flawless under the light   
touches of makeup. And her lips...her lips are pink and full, and at the   
moment smiling as she is speaking to the person in front of her. Lips that   
are almost beckoning to me, begging to be kissed, to be tasted.  
  
Kami-sama, when did she become so beautiful?  
  
Looking at the vision in front of me, I think back to how she was as a child.  
What a brat she had been, up until the time she was 15. Our trip together in   
Outer Space seemed to have done her a lot of good, for after that she began  
coming out of her tomboyish shell and maturing not only mentally, but   
physically as well. But up until tonight...until I saw her come into that room  
looking like the beauty she was...I hadn't realized HOW MUCH she'd grown up.  
  
The sudden feel of my heart pounding wildly in my chest stunned me. No   
girl...or rather, WOMAN...has ever done this to me before. No one I had   
ever laid eyes on has ever affected me in such a way. And here she was,   
my Pan-chan, making my heart race at an enormous speed.  
  
'But she's not so little anymore, Trunks,' a voice inside me whispered.  
  
Finally, she looks my way, and smiles. My heart beats even faster, which I  
didn't think was possible. She has such a beautiful smile. Especially when  
she smiles at me. I smile back, hoping that she didn't catch me staring at  
her like the lovestruck baka I am...  
  
'Love?' I thought in wonder. Sure, I had always loved Pan. As a friend, as a  
little sister. But to think I could be in love with her...I mean, REALLY in  
love with her...was it possible?  
  
I smile back at her, and straighten my tux and walk toward her. When I get in  
front of her, what I do next surprises her, and even surprised myself. I lifted  
her hand, and placed a light kiss on the back of it.  
  
"Good evening, Pan-chan. You look beautiful," I greeted, although that wasn't   
all I wanted to say to her. She was more than beautiful. She was stunning.   
She was a goddess, an angel.  
  
"A...Arigatou, Trunks," she said, as a rose tint formed over her cheeks.   
Again, I was fascinated. That was the first time I had ever seen Pan blush.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Pan-chan?"  
  
She looked surprised again, but accepted. "Hai," she said softly, almost   
shyly, as I led her out to the dance floor.  
  
The orchestra was playing a soft, romantic tune. As we began to move with the   
music, I became overwhelmed again as I felt her womanly form against me,   
realizing again that she was not the child I had known her to be.  
  
"You have gone and grown up on me, Pan-chan," I said to her softly. "When did  
you get so beautiful?"  
  
"I...I'm not," she said, and I was shocked at her self-consciousness.  
  
"Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful woman in this room," I told her.  
  
She looked up at me, with surprised, yet happy eyes. "Do...do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do, Pan-chan. Would I lie to you?"  
  
She smiled, and rested her head against mine as we continued to waltz to the  
music. The scent of the sweet perfume she wore filled my senses, and after  
that, she was the only thing that existed to me. I didn't know anything else  
besides her, her closeness and her scent.  
  
'Pan-chan,' I thought as I held her closer to me, 'There is so much more I  
wish I could tell you. Not just how beautiful you are, but how I feel for   
you. But I can't, I don't think you could understand now. But very soon, when  
the time is right...I will.' I said the words in my mind, vowing that I would   
be the only man to ever utter them to her, and she would be mine...forever.  
  
'I love you, Pan-chan.'  
  
  
  
Okay, I know that was pretty mushy. I dunno, I guess I was in a WAFF (Warm   
And Fuzzy Feeling) type of mood. shrug Anyway...please R&R! =D  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
